The present invention relates generally to the field of rules engines that process data based on complex rules. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for generating generic expressions to perform operations on specific data or to be embedded to perform complex operations on specific data.
Large number of data elements may be created where each data element represents a discrete item, concept, class of items, etc. The data elements may be associated with a plurality of data element fields. The data elements and data element fields may have been created over time, by a different set of users, represent a wide variety of objects, etc. such that a variety of structures may be associated with the data element and/or the data element fields.
It may be necessary to apply general rules to a large number of the data elements despite the different types of data elements and/or data element fields. A user is often required to define a large number of rules to account for the wide variety of structures.
What is needed is a system and method for implementing rule creation allowing creation of embeddable generic expressions to perform operations on certain data types. What is further needed is such a system and method including a user interface configured to facilitate and manage creation of the embedded expressions.